This invention relates to a hanger for hanging products or packages from a peg or the like, and more particularly to a package hanger having a decorative supporting carrier in the form of a letter of the alphabet.
Hangers for displaying various articles of clothing such as socks on pins or pegs of a point of purchase display panel in the prior art have been devoid of decoration except for those package hangers comprising cardboard folded into a package. In those packages, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,522 and 5,469,959, decorative material may be imprinted on the package panels. Here the packages have perforation through which the pin or peg may enter to support the package. In other packages such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,930, the package may have printed material, but also hang by a hook. Other hooks in the prior art do not appear to have been patented except for that of the applicant herein illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 283,273. Such hooks generally include a hook portion of a shape similar to a clothes hanger and may have a support portion below the hook portion which is straight as in the cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,930 or the cited U.S. Design Pat. No. 283,273. Others such as those which support a plastic bag within which socks may be merchandised may have a product carrier or support portion of elongated rod shape, some of which may have the end of the rod bent to face the hook. But in any event, none of the known prior art hangers have decorative hooks or hanger carrier portions.